List of Storm Hawks characters
This is a list of characters in the YTV series Storm Hawks. The fictional universe of Storm Hawks centers around travel by flight and a variety of geographic locations. As such, some characters are named after weather conditions, birds, or flight-related terms. Storm Hawks , Stork, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Junko.]] The Storm Hawks are the main characters of the series. The Storm Hawks took their name from a previous Sky Knight squadron which was taken down by the Dark Ace, the newer one having adopted the name (and their carrier) in their honor. In "Origins", it is revealed that Aerrow, Piper and Finn are orphans whose families and homes were destroyed by Cyclonians, while Junko was part of a Cyclonian Youth Brigade. Meanwhile, Stork fled to the Wastelands, where he found, repaired and even upgraded the Condor after his home was invaded by the Cyclonians. Unlike other squadrons, the Storm Hawks don't have a home terra as they defend all of Atmos. The Storm Hawks' carrier ship is the Condor. The Condor belonged to the original Storm Hawks, the current ones having found it long after it crashed and repaired it. As befitting a carrier, the Condor possesses a large hangar with a decent flight deck for vehicles to take off from. There are living quarters for seven or more people. The ship has two periscopes for outside observation. However, given the generous window design of the bridge, the forward view is more than sufficient. For propulsion, the Condor has two main engines built into the massive, pontoon-like structures that make up the main portion of the ship. A pair of secondary engines built onto the living area of the ship provide for maneuvering, and a rudder is attached to the stern to assist. During periods of inactivity, the ship can hover or land. Eight anchors built into both the forward pontoons and living section allow the ship to anchor itself to cliffs, though the engines still need to be running to avoid over-stressing the anchors. For armament, the Condor possesses two energy cannons that can be controlled by the pilot. In addition, the ship has at least two more manually-operated energy cannons (mostly used by Finn and Junko), mounted in retractable positions in the side, that must be prepped for service before use. The vessel also has shields (whether they were powered or ablative is unknown), though they are knocked out in the first episode (permanently, according to Stork). In "Payback", the Condor is destroyed. It is rebuilt in the following episode, keeping its outward appearance but gaining extensive modifications to its weapons, engines, defense and navigation systems. Stork proved capable of shooting down a Cyclonian Destroyer with the new Condor when angered, indicating the improvements were quite extensive; the Condor could not even damage such a vessel in the pilot. Aerrow The Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks, Aerrow (voiced by Samuel Vincent) is the last descendant of previous leader Lightning Strike. He is a talented and skilled Sky Knight, being the first person to defeat the Dark Ace and survive after beating him in a Sky Duel. He is considered one of the most talented Sky Knights in Atmos. Genial and brave, but with a fierce daring streak, Aerrow is a typical leader; wherever there is injustice, Aerrow is the first to suggest going on a potentially dangerous or deadly mission to right the wrong. His name is a portmanteau of the words aero and arrow, and is pronounced to rhyme with "sparrow". For combat, Aerrow uses a pair of twin lightning blades, each powered by a rare blue Striker Crystal. The two blades can be joined at the hilts to form a double-bladed sword. Aerrow's signature attack with his blades is his Lightning Claw maneuver, a technique that fires a pulse of lightning energy ahead of him, preceded by a pair of wings extending from the blades, which form into the pulse. Unlike most characters, who keep a parachute on-hand should their vehicles be destroyed or otherwise rendered inoperable, Aerrow has a retractable hang-glider, allowing him to continue fighting despite the loss of his vehicle or return to it if they are separated in combat. His daring and confidence in himself are regularly demonstrated, as in the pilot when he successfully dives from his Skimmer and takes out several Talons pursuing him, even though he had never performed the attack before and claimed to have seen it on a cartoon. Aerrow's vehicle of choice is his Air Skimmer III Ultra, a motorcycle equipped with a pair of retractable bi-wings. Unlike the regular model, Aerrow's Skimmer has a secondary cockpit built into the starboard engine for Radarr. Controls for the wings are also situated near Radarr. It comes with a crystal-powered afterburner for short bursts of speed, though use of the device comes with the risk of causing the vehicle to explode. Finally, Aerrow's Skimmer has more armor than the standard model, the weight of which is offset by a lighter frame, and removable shields in the upper wing-pair for added defense. By contrast, the vehicle features no onboard weaponry, since Aerrow prefers hand-to-hand combat. In fact, Aerrow's fighting style often has him jumping onto his opponent's vehicle. Piper Piper (voiced by Chiara Zanni) is the navigation and tactics specialist of the Storm Hawks. She's also a crystal specialist, capable of refining raw crystals into usable ones, an art considered difficult at best; "Crystal Mage" is the official term. Piper often devises elaborate plans for the team to follow, though more often than not they only manage to complete part of the plan before simply improvising, annoying her. She is very opinionated, often to the displeasure of her teammates, and will freely speak her mind. Despite her more intelligence-oriented station, Piper is a capable fighter. She is a master of a unique style of martial arts called "Sky Fu" (the Storm Hawks equivalent of Kung Fu) and her knowledge of crystals make her attacks in battle unpredictable, since her crystal-powered staff could potentially have one of any number of effects. She was able to maintain a steady battle against Master Cyclonis by herself, eventually forcing Cyclonis to retreat by breaking the crystal on her staff. She also fought Cyclonis in "The Masked Masher", successfully fending off her attack and remarking that Cyclonis "fights like a girl." Piper later discovers that she has a strange ability to imbue the power of crystal within Aerrow, later to be called "The Binding". The untrained power weakens her considerably at first, but she is restored to health when she and Aerrow come into "perfect attunement", something even Cyclonis herself is not capable of. Unlike her friends, who all pilot plane-like vehicles, Piper pilots a Heliscooter, a combination helicopter/scooter built for fuel economy. The main rotor extends from a compartment behind the seat, while the rear wheel provides the tail rotor. Unlike Skimmers, Piper's Heliscooter only has one booster, making it slower. In addition, it is much smaller and lacks armor protection. It is, however, much more maneuverable than a Skimmer. Finn Finn (voiced by Matt Hill) is the wingman and sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks. Finn is egotistical, hyperactive, and self-centered. Despite Finn's faults, he often proves himself a capable warrior when the situation calls for it. In other aspects, however, Finn is less than competent, namely where piloting and hand-to-hand combat are concerned. Impulsive and reckless, Finn is almost always the first one to get into trouble, usually dragging his friend Junko into it with him. Finn's catchphrase is "chica-cha", accompanied by him pointing both fingers like pistols, which he does whenever he accomplishes (or believes he's accomplished) something. Finn's passions are surfing, rock music, guitar (which he plays horribly), and flirting with girls (which he does even worse). In combat, Finn uses an energy crossbow to attack from long range. The weapon has been modified extensively, including a telescoping sight and an auto-reloader. The tip has a vaguely Wallop-shaped design on it. Finn's ammunition consists of crystal-tipped quarrels. When defending the Condor, Finn operates one of the energy cannons, which he can aim with deadly accuracy. For flight, Finn uses a standard Air Skimmer III. Unlike the Ultra, Finn's standard Skimmer sacrifices armor for speed and maneuverability. Finn has a retractable crossbow built into the bow of the vehicle, which operates in basically the same manner as his handheld one. In addition to its speed, Finn's Skimmer has a pair of Nimbus 7 engines, which are designed to make as little noise as possible when holding off on the throttle. As a running gag, Finn's vehicle is almost always cut in half or otherwise destroyed during combat. Furthermore, rather than use his parachute, Finn will generally proceed to land crotch-first on one of his friends' rides, along with a high-pitched greeting to said friend. Junko Junko (voiced by Colin Murdock) is the flight engineer and heavy ballistics expert (in short, mechanic) of the Storm Hawks. Junko is a Wallop, a species of stereotypically dimwitted yet amazingly strong creatures that resemble humanoid rhinos. Junko aspires to overcome this stereotype, and hence is smarter than is considered normal for his species. He's also weaker than normal for his species (this may have simply been do to a lack of self confidence on his part when he was younger), though still much stronger than any human (ten humans to be exact), shown when he was able to easily overpower Snipe, who is himself far stronger than average. As a child, he was picked on for both these traits. Junko is also hyperopic, and requires eyeglasses to read, as seen in "Storm Warning". Junko is always saying, "Oops, sorry" when he does something bad such as shoving a Cyclonian off of their skimmer. Junko quite literally collects random junk, keeping assorted spare parts in his closet. One of Junko's most noticeable traits is his cast-iron stomach which allows him to eat almost anything, including the lethal cuisine of the Colonel, although he does refuse to eat Merbian Cabbage, as seen in "Siren's Song". Junko is apparently allergic to Murk Raiders and Sky Sharks, and sneezes violently when one of the two is in the area. His sneezes are powerful enough to send groups of attackers flying. He is understandably afraid of going to the dentist, due to the fact that Wallop dentists are quite brutal in their methods. Junko fights with knuckle busters, steel knuckle covers powered by a level 9 Nimbus Crystal. They light up with green energy when active and increase his strength to near-superhero levels, enough to lift a massive metal airship with ease or bend hull plating bare-handed. The busters are family heirlooms, given to him by his aunt to give him the confidence he needed to match the strength of the others of his species. As demonstrated by Finn, the busters are quite heavy and require Wallop strength to control them. When Finn tries to use them, his strength is enhanced to the point that even moving his hands generates more momentum than he can resist, causing him to flail about randomly in an attempt to stop himself. Aside from his busters, Junko occasionally wields a cruiser-grade energy cannon as a handheld weapon and, like Finn, uses the Condor s energy cannons during ship-to-ship combat. For flight, Junko uses an Air Skimmer III EL. This model sacrifices speed and maneuverability for more combat-oriented items, such as missiles and armor. The vehicle comes equipped with eight crystal "little birdie" missiles and eight crystal "turkey burps" launched via catapult or trap door. Like Finn's Skimmer, it also sports Nimbus 7 engines for stealth. Radarr Radarr (voiced by Asaph Fipke) is Aerrow's pet of indeterminate origin. He has been with Aerrow since he was very young, but his exact age is unknown. Radarr is intelligent enough to understand others and dislikes the "pet" classification. He is also very perceptive, often picking up on those with bad intentions before anyone else. When introducing the squadron, Aerrow notes that Radarr enjoys being called "mission specialist". Lacking the ability to use human language, Radarr communicates through a variety of chirps, growls, and charades. Radarr is usually seen sitting on Aerrow's shoulder or piloting Aerrow's Skimmer during missions, since Aerrow himself rarely stays in the vehicle's seat during combat. During those times Aerrow is actually piloting the vehicle, Radarr will often help by throwing wrenches and other objects at nearby enemies to disable them. Inexplicably, the engine where Radarr's seat is installed has an invisible compartment, from which Radarr can pull all manner of objects; a running gag with this is a female chicken attracted to Radarr that first appears in "Gale Force Winds". Radarr is also a capable mechanic where the Skimmer is concerned, able to make basic repairs to it in-flight. During "Escape", Radarr reassembles an old wrecked Skimmer and gets it working, though it eventually falls apart from wear and tear. Radarr's dream was to fly the Condor which he did in "Siren's Song" (defeating the Sky Siren in doing so), and once again in "Second Chances". Radarr apparently won't fly the Condor without Stork's permission. Stork Stork (voiced by Scott McNeil) is a Merbian. He serves as the carrier pilot of the Storm Hawks, and as such does not actively fly with the rest of the squadron, nor does he wish to for that matter. He states in the pilot that his tenure with the Storm Hawks will only last "until something better comes along." The Merbians are a species of green-skinned, cold-blooded humanoids that inhabit Terra Merbia, an environment where natural disasters are constantly occurring, possibly accounting for Stork's personality. His catch phrase is "We're doomed". Apparently a product of his home, Stork is paranoid of everyone and everything that could potentially harm him and the squadron. As such, Stork expects doom from every encounter to the point that, in his first battle, he begins filling out his own will, only to discard it upon realizing that all his possessions are on board the ship and thus would be destroyed along with him (he does write a will and gives it to Finn before having a meal prepared by Junko in "Storm Warning"). Stork's paranoia results in extreme pessimism, as he often disregards any possibility of survival or finds the most depressing way in which to express the odds of surviving an encounter. He's also a hypochondriac, often complaining of an apparently growing yet never visible rash or some other ailment. Stork is a brilliant inventor and this walks hand in hand with his paranoia. His devices, though rarely used as intended, are often incredibly useful or life-saving. For example, he invented a pair of x-ray binoculars, which he had designed to search for "mindworms". Stork also displays extreme ingenuity and resourcefulness during "The Code", in which he builds a versatile motorcycle from a pile of scrap within moments. In "What's Got Into Finn?", he builds 'Storkasaurus' to capture Monster Finn, but Aerrow destroys it after it causes too much damage to the terra. He also has numerous traps set up about the ship, which the others criticize; but they inevitably turn out useful, further validating Stork's paranoia. Stork is a gifted pilot, capable of pulling off precision maneuvers with the Condor. For example, in the pilot episode he is able to successfully fly the Condor through the Wastelands, a stunt considered crazy to do for single pilots, much less an entire carrier. Stork feels much more at home in the ship, to the point where he dislikes leaving it if possible. It's also where he retreats to at the first opportunity. He's much more confident while on the ship, enough so to single-handedly fight the Raptors when they board it using the onboard traps. When the Condor is swallowed whole by a terra-sized creature in "Leviathan", Stork suffers from a condition known as Sky Shock, going through a number of strange phases before taking on the stereotypical behavior of a fearless pirate captain, along with using a number of phrases that make reference to Moby Dick. He fights to free the ship, only to suffer the final phase of memory loss after doing so. It is revealed in the episode "Cyclonia Rising (Part 2)" that the large metal X on Stork's chest is actually a remote control used to retrieve the Condor II. Stork has also invented his own personalized ride; the Stork-Mobile (or Stork's Safety Buggy), created for the Storm Hawks' excursion into the Forbidden City. Given the only perfect safety rating in the series, the Stork-Mobile features a number of safety devices of Stork's own design; these include a booby-trap detector, indestructible tires, a roll bar, parachutes, anti-lock brakes, 52 independent external airbags, and an ejector seat (Stork insists "you always need an ejector seat" which, like all his inventions, turns out to be useful). Despite its ponderous appearance, the Stork-Mobile can fly; the front wheels form two secondary rotors, the main rotor emerges from a compartment behind the seat, and the two rear wheels form the tail rotor. When the Condor was destroyed in the episode "Payback", Stork almost went completely insane, and attacked Terra Bogaton, almost killing Repton. However, when Repton reminded Stork that the Condor could be rebuilt, he snapped out of his insanity. Other Sky Knight squadrons Absolute Zeroes The Absolute Zeroes are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Blizzaris. Their team consists of humanoid rabbit/coyotes called Blizzarians, all of whom speak with stereotypical Canadian accents; they use the word "Eh" at the end of most sentences. Their leader is Suzi-Lu (voiced by Nicole Oliver). The males of the squadron — Billy Rex (Asaph Fipke), Davey Digger (Scott McNeil), and Bobby Bones (Colin Murdock) — have a penchant for risky or just plain foolish stunts, acting like extreme sports enthusiasts, something Suzi entertains simply because it makes for good training. They also enjoy pie-eating contests, though they like to eat their pies frozen. As the name of their terra suggests, they use a Blizzard Crystal to cover the terrain in snow. Reflecting their appearance, the Blizzarians use alarms tuned to frequencies beyond the range of human hearing. The Absolute Zeroes appear in the pilot, where they and every other Sky Knight squadron are taken out by the Dark Ace, and in "Velocity", where Suzi's souped-up vehicle malfunctions and takes off unassisted by wings before the race even begins. They are the main focus of "Fire and Ice", which highlights their somewhat inattentive method of colonization: when creating a new home for themselves, they fail to realize that little limbless creatures referred to as "leapers" live there. Suzi admits the extent of their check was basically yelling to see if anyone called back. A few members make a cameo appearance at the Sky Side Shanty in "Leviathan". They also appear in "Atmos' Most Wanted". The Absolute Zeroes pilot Ice Grinders, snowmobiles that transform into split-winged fighters. The vehicles are designed for cold temperatures, and thus operate poorly in high heat. On the other hand, they are very reliable, requiring very little maintenance and enduring what the Zeroes put them through without failing. In battle, the Zeroes wield crystal-powered axes. Buff Buzzards A Sky Knight squadron mentioned by Ayrgyn as one of those defeated by the Cyclonians, they seem to be Nordic in appearance. They first appeared in the pilot as one of the many squadrons defeated by the Dark Ace with use of the Aurora Stone. They also appeared in "Velocity" when their leader traded items with Finn and raced in the competition. Neck Deeps The Neck Deeps are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Aquanos. They are led by Tritonn (voiced by Scott McNeil), a half-man/half-fish native Aquanosian, whom is referred to by other Sky Knights as a legend. However, Tritonn (and possibly the rest of his squadron) has fallen on hard times after a failed attempt to rid the skies of a monster called the Leviathan; not only were thirty men lost in the attempt, but the beast swallowed Tritonn's only brother, Horrace. Following the battle, Tritonn apparently lost his courage and began spending his time drinking at the bar of the Sky Side Shanty. However, after the Storm Hawks demonstrate their determination to rescue Radarr and the Condor from the Leviathan, Tritonn decided to lend them his old ship, the Skyquod, and later led a number of the local sky-fishers to assist in the mission. As a result of their efforts, a method was devised to keep the Leviathan at bay, and Horrace and other survivors were rescued from the beast's mouth (having survived by eating schools of "cloud krill" swallowed by the monster). This squadron is later seen at the end of "Sky's End", being the first Sky Knight squadron to help guard the baby dragons. Rebel Ducks The Rebel Ducks are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Gale. They are defeated and imprisoned during a Cyclonian invasion, leaving the Terra defenseless. Terra Gale's people are subsequently enslaved and the Terra itself turned into a factory field, the smelters and other such machinery covering the normally clear sky in pollutants. Wren (voiced by Lee Tockar), one of Terra Gale's few un-enslaved residents, is a former Sky Knight, and the Resistance Leader; while attempting to rescue his granddaughter Dove (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), the Storm Hawks are roped into freeing the Rebel Ducks too, allowing them to mount a counter-attack against the Cyclonians. Their most prized possession is the "Cheese Stone", a crystal which can turn objects into cheese. The residents of Terra Gale, including their Sky Knight squadron, speak with French accents. Their terra is destroyed "Cyclonia Rising, Part II" when Cyclonis rams her terra, enhanced to levitate, into it. Red Eagles The Red Eagles are the defenders of Terra Atmosia, home of the Sky Knight council and the Aurora Stone. Whether they originate from Terra Atmosia or not is unclear. They are widely considered to be the best Sky Knight squadron in the entire Atmos, and as such have legions of admiring fans. They are led by Carver (voiced by Brian Drummond), who turns traitor in favor of Master Cyclonis and attempts to steal the Aurora Stone for her. He freezes his entire team during the attempt, and they remain absent for the following attack by the Cyclonian Talons. Though successful in removing the stone, he is quickly defeated by Aerrow and arrested. Later, Carver claims to have been under “Cyclonian Mind Control” and asks to redeem himself by joining the Storm Hawks. His real motive, however, was to destroy Aerrow. All the Storm Hawks but Aerrow fell under his spell, and they joined Carver’s side when he claimed that Aerrow was also being controlled by Cyclonis by a control crystal. He had him thrown in jail, but Aerrow was freed by Radarr and came back to defeat Carver and put him back in prison. Like the Storm Hawks, the Red Eagles pilot model III Air Skimmers. Carver uses a single energy blade as his main weapon, but the others don't reveal any specific armaments. Rex Guardians The Rex Guardians are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Rex. According to Piper, the first Sky Knight was a Rex Guardian. The Rex Guardians all speak with a stereotypical British accent. They appear in the pilot episode at the spearhead of the massive, but unsuccessful, Sky Knight attack on Cyclonia. They make another appearance in "The Code", where their leader, Harrier (voiced by Scott McNeil), takes a Phoenix Crystal which Aerrow and Piper had worked hard to retrieve. Harrier initially looks down on the Storm Hawks, disregarding them as children and refusing to return the crystal, so Aerrow challenges him to a duel between their squadrons. The Guardians, being sticklers to their personal Sky Knight Code, cheat the Storm Hawks out of victory through various technicalities (Piper, having actually read the rules, wins her event), though the Storm Hawks come out on top in every event. After winning, Harrier hands the Phoenix Crystal over to the Dark Ace in an attempt to placate Cyclonia. Obviously unfamiliar with the dishonorable tactics of villains, he is surprised when the Dark Ace attacks anyway. Harrier realzes that the rules of the code don't apply to the Cyclonians who will do anything to get what they want. Still convinced that his squadron is superior, Harrier insists that they'll fight the Dark Ace on their own, in order to show the Storm Hawks how real Sky Knights do battle. Finn happily predicts that they'll be "smacked down so hard," which the Dark Ace proves correct by quickly taking down the entire squadron with relative ease. The Storm Hawks subsequently repel the Dark Ace on their behalf. Faced with the ineffectiveness of their current ways, Harrier agrees to take some pointers from the Storm Hawks. Reflecting their initial attitudes, the Rex Guardians dress in meticulously maintained dueling armor and fly classic Air Skimmers, split-winged fighters with manually activated wings (newer models have automatic deployment). They have comparatively slow speed, and poor maneuverability at high speeds. Their engines are a combination of prop-driven and thruster type. They are quite rugged, however, and can take more damage than most vehicles. Their fighting and piloting styles reflect that of medieval jousting and dueling, which emphasizes honor, chivalry and the Sky Knight Code: as the Dark Ace demonstrates, this style of fighting fares poorly against those who don't play by the same rules. The Guardians are armed with energy swords and lances, powered by yellow Striker Crystals; though equally antiquated, these weapons are still quite effective. Screaming Queens The Screaming Queens are an all-female Sky Knight squadron defeated by the Cyclonians, as mentioned by Arygyn. They first appeared in the pilot episode when they attacked along with the other sky knights against Cyclonia in vain. They also appeared in "Velocity" as competitors for the race. Starling (Interceptors) Starling (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is a Sky Knight who speaks with an English accent, and once led the Interceptors, the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Mesa. Starling has purple spiked hair and green eyes. Her squadron was brought down by the Raptors, with Starling being the only survivor. She insists that she has no need for friends, but only says this to avoid the pain of losing them again, and for this reason, turns down Aerrow's offers to let her join the Storm Hawks. Starling prefers cunning and undercover styles to actual fighting, having infiltrated Cyclonia in the pilot disguised as a Talon and using distractions to accomplish her goal in "Absolute Power". She is skilled and experienced in combat, however, defeating Repton in single combat and holding her own against Master Cyclonis and Ravess. Starling uses crystal-powered nunchucks in battle. The nunchucks can fire bolts of purple energy from the Hanzo Crystals embedded in the handles. Starling pilots a Skimmer-like vehicle known as a Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra, affectionately dubbed Red Streak by Starling. It is a stripped-down model designed to be as fast as possible without compromising performance, making it the fastest vehicle of its type. Third Degree Burners The Third Degree Burners are the burly Sky Knight squadron of Terra Saharr. Large by most standards, they love both a good fight and a good bet, something Finn comes to regret. They speak with Australian accents. The Sky Knight of the Third Degree Burners is Blister (voiced by Scott McNeil), a somewhat lanky yet still muscular man with a high-pitched voice. Their heavy ballistics expert is Burner (voiced by Colin Murdock), a much larger man whom Finn loses several bets to. The Third Degree Burners pilot modified Air Skimmers resembling reversed trikes. The vehicles come with much more armor than a standard Skimmer and three extra thrusters to compensate for the strong winds in Saharr. The extra thrusters give the Burner Skimmers top speeds rivaling (or exceeding) that of any other Skimmer, even in their home turf, which comes in handy during the Great Atmos Race. Burner Skimmers transform into transverse helicopters to fly. The Third Degree Burners are also one of the few squadrons whose carrier ship has been shown. The vessel is nearly twice as large as the Storm Hawks' Condor, sporting two separate tiers, the lower of which seems to be the living quarters of the vessel. When landing, three legs keep the vessel from tipping over. The vessel has four engines to propel it. Other characters Murk Raiders The Murk Raiders are pirates that attack any ship foolish enough to wander into Terra Deep, though they sometimes wander out to search for valuable treasure across the Atmos. They have a fierce reputation, noted by themselves and implied by the Storm Hawks. Oddly, they enjoy cooking and dancing. Led by Captain Scabulous (voiced by Mark Oliver), the Murk Raiders strip any and every useful item from the ships they capture, including their crews. Their ships, designed to operate in the high-pressure depths of their terra's environment, are nearly unstoppable on their home turf. The Murk Raiders themselves are typical of pirates: several, including their captain, are missing limbs, which have been replaced with mechanical prosthetics. The Murk Raider crew wields dual-edged energy cutlasses powered by Yarr Crystals, ideal for tearing apart ships and their crews, if necessary. Captain Scabulous wields a pair of energy sabers powered by a deadly Fathom Crystal. While the lower-ranked crewman rely on numbers to overcome their foes, Captain Scabulous is able to fight on par with Aerrow. For transport, the Murk Raiders use their massive carrier, the Blood Crow. The primary design aspects of the Blood Crow are its thin yet long design and the giant mouth attached to the bow, the latter of which literally bites onto potential raiding targets to allow for easy boarding. Using its sonic finder, the Blood Crow can track the smallest sound within the depths of Terra Deep, while simultaneously masking its own energy signature to prevent detection by ordinary methods. Equipped with many powerful energy cannons stretched across its length, the Blood Crow can freely blast through the craggy rocks that impede normal carriers or just as easily disable other carriers in one or two hits. Finally, when other ships seek refuge in the cloud-obscured depths, depth charges studded with explosive crystals can be dropped to discourage such behavior. In addition to the Blood Crow, there are at least two other carriers of similar but slightly larger design available to the Murk Raiders. These versions lack the bow mouth, which is replaced by a similar-looking mask. In overall size, they even dwarf the Cyclonian Destroyers. The Colonel The Colonel (voiced by Mark Oliver) is a large, four-legged, spider-like gangster, infamous throughout the Atmos. He lives in a big mansion located on an isolated terra where he maintains a large collection of both valuable objects and exotic food. He is served by four bulky-looking human bodyguards. The Colonel appears very suave, yet is so intimidating that the Storm Hawks and the Raptors alike are afraid of him. To keep himself strong, the Colonel eats dishes that would usually kill most people, although he is matched, and eventually bested, by Junko in an eating contest. A favorite of his for dessert is frozen yogurt found in an icebar on the other side of the Atmos. Due to his Spanish accent, he pronounces it as "rozen yoga". The Colonel makes his second appearance when he buys and remodels the Condor. The Storm Hawks then challenge the Colonel to a race, in the hopes that they will win back the Condor. The Colonel beats them easily, and claims the Storm Hawks' replacement ship as his prize. The Storm Hawks resort to hiding aboard the Condor but get caught, narrowly avoiding punishment by claiming they want to see his "historic" flight to break the air speed barrier. However, at such high speeds, the Condor begins to fall apart, forcing the Colonel to give it back to the Storm Hawks. In this episode, Stork is the only one brave enough to stand up to the Colonel, if only because the Condor is in danger. The Colonel reappears when his beloved pet Mr. Fluffykins goes missing (in truth, he ran away to be with his own kind). In a twist of events and lies, the Colonel is led to believe that the Storm Hawks "rescued" Fluffykins and is in their debt by some gangster law. In the end, despite knowing the Storm Hawks fooled him and helped him rescue Fluffykins for real, he releases Fluffykins, seeing him much happier being free. I.J. Domiwick Of all the explorers in Atmos, none is considered more famous or legendary than I.J. Domiwick (voiced by Mark Oliver). With dozens of best-selling books to his name, I.J. Domiwick is known throughout the Atmos for his daring adventures and amazing discoveries in ancient ruins. He's been described as smart, brave, adventurous, scientific, handsome, charming, and successful; Aerrow sarcastically adds "humble" to the list after Domiwick rattles off the others. He is quite self-absorbed. In combat, Domiwick wields a crystal-powered machete. In "The Forbidden City", the Storm Hawks pay a visit to Domiwick's latest excavation on Terra Xoam, home to the mysterious Forbidden City and the legendary Oracle Crystal. However, they soon learn that Domiwick's expedition is being funded by the Cyclonians, with Snipe on hand to follow Domiwick's digging instructions. Eventually, Domiwick and the Cyclonians tunnel their way into the city, but as soon as they're inside, Snipe abandons Domiwick, intending to claim the crystal for Master Cyclonis. After making his way through the city's many death traps, Domiwick and Piper duel outside the crystal chamber. Robbed of his prize when Aerrow frees the spirit of the Oracle, Domiwick is last seen being denied a ride out of the collapsing temple on Snipe's Heli-Blade. Domiwick reappears in "Dark Waters", where he blows open a tunnel that not only releases unknown monsters, but reveals a cavern filled with endless tunnels that lead throughout the Atmos, including the far side. Domiwick is captured by the Storm Hawks, but manages to escape. Just before the Storm Hawks reseal the cavern, Domiwick swims through to the caverns being sealed inside. It is suggested that he reached the far side of Atmos, as the final scene shows him surfacing on an unknown beach, blinded by a bright light. Arygyn the Skeelur Arygyn (voiced by Scott McNeil) is a shape-shifter known for his amazing training tactics. In "The Lesson", he warns the Storm Hawks of the Cyclonians' new abilities and trains them to overcome them. Though the Storm Hawks miss the point of his lessons, their individual experiences allow them to overcome the otherwise unbeatable abilities the Talons had gained. He can change at will from a bird to a human, and has powers which, even with the crystal-enhanced technology common in the show, border on functional magic. Arygyn's voice and personality appear to be an homage to Paul Lynde, particularly the need to respond to a question with a joke. Arygyn reappears with the three other prophets, who can likewise transform into birds, to tell Aerrow what they have divined about the future. They warn him that Cyclonia is preparing something big and that the future of Atmos does not include Aerrow, though Arygyn assures Aerrow that their predictions are not all that accurate and he'll probably do fine. Gundstaff Gundstaff (voiced by Colin Murdock) is a giant who first appears in "Life With Leugey". He has a large collection of rare crystals which he houses in a vault. The Storm Hawks steal some crystals from him to make an Anti-Gravitron Crystal to separate Leugey and Stork. This upsets him and he attacks them with a giant crystal-powered mace (much like the one belonging to Snipe). He lives on an isolated terra in an old house with a giant chicken. It is revealed in "Five Days" that he is apparently on good terms with Master Cyclonis, treating her with utmost respect (in comparison to anyone else). In "Payback", when Piper crashes onto his terra after being chased by Cyclonians, Gundstaff helps her, despite the fact she often stole from him, because he is tired of obeying Cyclonis since his family was taken by Cyclonians. Rinjiin Rinjiin (voiced by Scott McNeil) is the last of the Dragon Knights, a group of Sky Knights who protect dragons. Until now, it was thought that all dragons had died out. Rinjiin discovered a clutch of unhatched eggs and took it as a sign that he was destined to lead the dragons. He built a giant metal dragon that he steers from inside and he uses it to fly around and destroy any enemy ships that come too close to the nest. Cyclonians The Cyclonians are the main villains of the series. Their main base is located on Cyclonia, though their empire has annexed several other terras for various reasons. The Cyclonian empire is ruled by Master Cyclonis, who seeks dominion over Atmos. Like most names on the show, the name is a pun on a type of weather, in this case a cyclone. Dark Ace The Dark Ace (voiced by Samuel Vincent) was formerly a member of the original Storm Hawks (serving as a co-pilot for the squadron's original leader), until he betrayed them. He is said to be undefeated and self-described as having defeated more Sky Knights than anyone. Such boasting is not without its merits: he has taken down the entire Storm Hawks squadron (even Aerrow in their first battle) and defeated the five-man Rex Guardian squadron in less than a minute. He formed a rivalry with Aerrow. A ruthless warrior, the Dark Ace doesn't settle for simply defeating his opponents, at least not when he has the opportunity to do more. In his first battle with Aerrow, he states that the winner of a battle is the one to come out alive, though he lets Aerrow live simply to further damage his pride and to make a point to the spectators. In his battle with Harrier, he makes it a point to sever the Sky Knight's parachute after destroying his vehicle. Unlike Master Cyclonis' other minions, the Dark Ace displays loyalty beyond that of the others. While Ravess and Snipe are loyal to her at least partially out of fear, the Dark Ace shows a willingness to protect Master Cyclonis even at his own expense, diving between her and a falling support beam in the pilot. Master Cyclonis herself jokingly dismisses his failure to defeat Aerrow in the same episode, and his position suggests she holds more faith in him than she does anyone else. In the episode "Cyclonia Rising", however, his faith seems to be shaken when Cyclonis brings back new minions from the far side of Atmos. During a fight with Aerrow and Piper, the Dark Ace is apparently killed when he is overloaded with far side crystal energy transmitted by Cyclonis; it's unclear if she did this on purpose or merely got carried away. In battle, the Dark Ace wields a two-handed double-bladed sword that can fire deadly blasts of energy. Flashbacks show this weapon to be standard amongst all the original Storm Hawks, though their versions used crystals that produced blue-glowing blades rather than the Dark Ace's red one. It is most effective when used with a Firebolt Crystal. Attached to his left arm is some sort of hydraulic pump to power a grappling hook that seems to have a significant reach. Like Aerrow, the Dark Ace has a signature attack which fires a massive energy pulse; it doesn't have the same dramatic touches that Aerrow's does, however. He also uses a retractable hang-glider in place of a parachute; however, his version sports a pair of boosters for additional thrust. The Dark Ace pilots a Talon Switchblade Elite, a tough Skimmer that sacrifices maneuverability for ruggedness, which is enhanced by the excessive armor it comes with. The Switchblade uses Magma 66 engines, which outperform any other engine at the cost of fuel economy, though the Cyclonian crystal resources are such that this point is moot. Attached to the wings are secondary blades, designed to slice through other vehicles in deliberate near-collisions. In addition, the nose and wings are reinforced to allow the vehicle to deliberately ram others and survive. The Dark Ace's model is also equipped with bronze absorption panels on the wings that repel most energy blasts, and a single ball-joint articulation between the front and back wheel allows him to make turns that are impossible to hold in bike mode. Master Cyclonis Master Cyclonis (voiced by Lenore Zann) is the diabolical leader of Cyclonia. According to Asaph Fipke, Cyclonis is the descendant of a long line of evil emperors and empresses and became ruler at an early age because of a tragic incident concerning her father. A paranoid megalomaniac with sociopathic and narcissistic tendencies, she is the main antagonist of the series (despite only appearing in very few episodes) and as such she exhibits the signature evil overlord traits: high intelligence, expertise with doomsday devices (crystals in this case) and a violent dislike for failure on her subordinates' part, although she's more forgiving to the Dark Ace. To accentuate her evil personality, any particularly evil statements made by her carry a distorted secondary voice in the background. She wears a hood, which uncurls into a mane, a cloak, which she takes off during battle, and a cape, which she wears underneath the cloak. Master Cyclonis' weapon of choice is her crystal staff, which, like Piper's staff, can have any number of effects based on the crystal powering it. The staff can reform itself if broken. In addition, Cyclonis herself can control and generate crystal energy without an intervening device, and can transform her weapons crystals during battle. She is usually standing at a console in her control room that has many mechanical arms, using it to create new crystals for use with her staff. She has many abilities with her crystals, such as deflection, teleportation, levitation, and shielding. She can also empower the Dark Ace with these abilities. Cyclonis considers Piper to be the strongest member of the Storm Hawks due to her crystal expertise and fighting skills; in contrast, she is contemptuous of Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks. In one episode she disguises herself as a carefree blonde girl named Lark to befriend Piper and after being found out tries to get Piper to join her, claiming that they are very much alike, more than Piper will admit. Piper refuses and remarks about Cyclonis' "twisted game" idea of friendship. She also describes Cyclonis as a lonely girl who desperately wants a friend and only acts the way she does to hide her true self. Cyclonis then attempts to destroy Piper using an Oblivion Crystal, but since they were friends for a short time, the crystal proves useless against Piper. Defeated and outnumbered, Cyclonis flees. Despite all her villainous tendencies, Master Cyclonis may have a suppressed softer side to her, potentially related to her relationship with her deceased parents. In "Five Days", Master Cyclonis made a personal effort to attack the Storm Hawks in order to retrieve a special crystal from them. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that she wanted the crystal to repair another crystal Snipe had shattered, which upon being fixed produced a holographic image of a child Cyclonis next to her grandmother, the last Master Cyclonis. Judging by the expression on Master Cyclonis' face upon seeing the aforementioned image, it is likely a cherished item of hers. In the finale of the second season, Cyclonis uses a special door to open a portal to the Farside of Atmos, from which she brings crystal technology far beyond that of the Sky Knights. Using it, she is able to outfit her Night Crawlers with virtually unstoppable weapons and Cyclonia itself with levitation pods, turning the entire terra into a massive flying fortress with which she takes over Atmos. The new flying Cyclonia is destroyed when she draws too much energy from the Farside crystals to empower the Dark Ace, apparently killing him and destroying the crystal in the process. She escapes through the door to the Farside of Atmos, and the Storm Hawks follow. Mr. Moss Mr. Moss (voiced by Mark Oliver) is the Cyclonian warden of a high-security prison located on Terra Zartacla. He leads the hunt for Aerrow and Radarr when they manage to escape from his prison. In his attempt to apprehend them, he inadvertently allows the Storm Hawks to free everyone in the prison. Moss flies an upgraded Heli-Blade in combat, which he affectionately calls "Bessie", and fights using a crystal-powered whip, which fires energy buzzsaws that can cut through trees with ease. During his second appearance in "The Last Stand", it seems he had set up an ambush against the Storm Hawks with the help of the tamed Fire Scorpions during their rescue of trapped Wallop miners in the Wastelands, only to fail and leave running with Hamish and his tiny group of Talons as their hungry Fire Scorpions chase them. Mr. Moss, as well as most of the other Cyclonians on Zartacla, speaks with a Texan accent. Hamish Hamish works at the high security prison on Terra Zartacla and serves as Mr. Moss's right-hand man. He is enthusiastic about his job and fairly hardworking, but isn't very intelligent and rarely gets his job done right. He is more an animal handler than an assistant, as he is seemingly only kept around to feed and clean up after the warden's array of dangerous creatures, including Occucrows, Trackbeasts, and Fire Scorpions. When he suggests that Aerrow could be made to feed the Trackbeasts as punishment for escaping the prison, Mr. Moss hits him and replies "Shut up, son! You're about to give away the only reason I keep you around!" Hamish has few speaking lines, but speaks in a goofy, unintelligent voice. During his second appearance he tamed and lead the Fire Scorpions during an ambush on the Condor. A recent example of his stupidity was that he did not bring enough Fire Scorpion feed, making the fire scorpions very hungry and angry, resulting in him being chased for food. Ravess Ravess (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) is a high-ranking Talon leader in the Cyclonian army. Considering herself a model Cyclonian, Ravess is a notorious perfectionist and quickly gets annoyed by anything that may interfere with her reputation, whether it's a Sky Knight invasion, incompetence from her troops, or the stupidity of her brother Snipe. As part of her servitude to Cyclonia, Ravess is given control of Terra Bluster. Raves is also shown herself to be the older sibling to Snipe as shown in "power grab" In combat, Ravess is an accurate archer. Although she uses a straight bow instead of a crossbow like Finn, her lethality with the weapon is unsurpassed, and can even hit a moving target from aboard her skimmer. She also has a love for the violin, usually snapping at troops who distract her from practice, and often rides into battle with a single violin-playing Talon following her (providing "theme music"). Once, she even incorporated her hobby into the development of a powerful weapon stationed on Polaris Point, though the Storm Hawks destroyed both the weapon and the cliff it stood on. Ravess' personal skimmer is a standard Switchblade Elite, customized by Ravess with aerodynamically redesigned armor plating to achieve maximum speed and stealth. It bears no weapons, though Ravess' archery skills more than make up for this omission. Ravess also owns a personal carrier, which is smaller than a standard Destroyer and is shaped more like the beak of a hawk. The ship has Ravess' private chambers aboard, where Ravess will frequently practice her violin alongside a full orchestra of Talons. The ship was damaged very badly by the Cyclonian Exopod in "Stratosphere". In "Power Grab", Ravess is left in charge of Cyclonia while Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace are away on Terra Tropica. Ravess quickly abuses her power at her brother Snipe's expense, resulting in him overthrowing Ravess. Later, during a brawl between the Raptors and Snipe, everyone was inadvertently locked in one cell except Leugey. Cyclonis has Ravess banished from Cyclonia for the fiasco. Ravess later reappears in "The Ultra Dudes" and, out of spite for Cyclonis, minorly aids the Storm Hawks with information about the door to the far side of Atmos. Snipe Snipe (voiced by Colin Murdock) is a gluttonous, childish slob who showers himself in opulence while his subjects slave away in abject poverty. Not a particularly bright person (he speaks of himself in the third person on occasion) nor a very competent pilot, Snipe makes up for his failings with brute strength and a single-minded dedication to smashing things. Snipe is Ravess' brother. As one of the Talon leaders, Snipe is given control of Terra Nimbus. Snipe's weapon is a crystal-powered energy mace. Embedded in the iron ball are ten Firebolt Crystals, and the ball itself is attached to the handle by a retractable chain. Snipe's mace can fire deadly balls of energy in addition to its general capacity for smashing things. Snipe pilots a Talon Heli-Blade Elite, a motorcycle-sized version of a Heliscooter. Snipe's Elite model is equipped with extra armor plating and several large blades attached to the nose. It also comes with a pair of rapid-fire, crystal-powered blasters, though Snipe doesn't make use of them. In one episode, he had a specialized battle airship built, which was fitted with an excessive amount of weapons, making it nigh-impossible to attack. However, the ship crashed in the Wastelands to due a combination of sabotage by the Storm Hawks and Snipe's own incompetence. When Ravess is given control of Cyclonia and abuses her power at Snipe's expense, he overthrows her. Snipe quickly does the same at Repton's expense, leading to a second exchange of power. Soon all three groups end up locked in a cage, for which Ravess is banished. Later, Snipe, in command of a Cyclonian war fleet, attempts to assassinate the Storm Hawks as well as the Raptors. He ultimately fails and Cyclonis, who by this point has lost all patience with him, exiles Snipe to the Wastelands. Talons The Cyclonian Talons are Master Cyclonis' army of well-trained soldiers, though in a fashion typical of fodder villains they are inevitably defeated en masse with seemingly little effort on the part of the heroes. They wield crystal-tipped staves that fire energy blasts. They wear red goggles to cover their eyes and are often blond, though it varies to a degree. In aerial combat, the Talons are often led by either the Dark Ace, Snipe, or Ravess, though they do fly on their own on several occasions. The Talons commonly use standard Switchblades or Heli-Blades, neither of which sport the special enhancements of their squadron leaders. Rather than using hand-held weaponry in-flight, they use blasters mounted on their vehicles. The Cyclonian Talons also have at least one model of carrier ship at their disposal: Cyclonian Destroyers, heavily-armed warships which are the second-largest of their type in the series, the Murk Raiders having the largest. Somewhat resembling a giant beak in overall design, the Cyclonian Destroyer is a self-contained invasion force. Its launch bays have enough room for at least several dozen Talon Switchblades and at least one squadron of Talon Heli-Blades. It is propelled by six engines, each with a pair of thrusters on them, and has shielding such that in a sustained battle with the Condor s two energy cannons couldn't so much as scratch the hull. The ship is armed to the point that it can barely fly, among which are at least three triple-blaster sets and five massive cannons mounted on the bow. As Finn demonstrates in "Calling All Domos", their relatively unprotected engines make this an exploitable weakness, though in general the ship's heavy shields and large complement of weapons discourage any attempts. Night Crawlers Introduced in "Royal Twist", the Night Crawlers are an elite group of assassins under the direct command of Master Cyclonis. Each member wears black armor and has similarly dark skin with purple eyes (except for the squad leader, who has red eyes). They wield wrist-mounted energy crossbows, are highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and are well-trained in the use of weapons-grade crystals. The Night Crawlers pilot special black bikes that transform into hang gliders when in flight mode, with the wheels acting as lifting propellers. Despite being extremely dangerous, the Night Crawlers are sensitive to light, which weakens their armor. In darkness, however, their armor is strong enough to withstand a crystal-based explosion at point-blank range. In "Five Days", the Night Crawlers had apparently upgraded to have light-resistant armor, removing their former weakness. In "Cyclonia Rising", they are outfitted with crystal technology from the far side. The new equipment gives them energy shielding, much more powerful wrist-blasters, and a chest crystal which can unleash an energy snake to aid them in combat. For some reason, the energy snakes seem to be allergic to Radarr. They have soft, low voices, much like that of Repton, except much quieter. They also have similar distortions in their voice as Master Cyclonis sometimes has. They are able to sense crystal power at a distance. Raptors The Raptors are lizard-like humanoids in Master Cyclonis's employ. Partially pirates and rogues, they do her bidding under the threat that their home, Terra Bogaton, would be destroyed otherwise. The promise of riches and access to new hunting grounds provides further incentive. Their names, apart from Repton, are onomatopoeic for the expulsion of mucus. The Raptors pilot Bone Wings, vehicles resembling a Skimmer in basic design but optimized for rough terrain and ground combat, being built somewhat like dirtbikes. Their design makes them quite noisy and hence makes them impractical for stealth. The Raptors, aside from Repton with his boomerang, wield Raptor Swords: short, saw-toothed, double-edged blades powered by a Scalus Crystal. Repton Repton (voiced by Scott McNeil) is the ruler of Terra Bogaton. His accent is very similar to that of Dinobot, another character McNeil is notable for voicing. He is the cunning leader among his three bumbling brothers. He tolerates them because they were born in the same nest, and even then the only thing keeping him from killing them is a promise to his mother not to. A ruthless warrior, Repton's hobby is collecting the shields of defeated Sky Knight squadrons. Considered nasty and bitter even amongst his own kind, he is a seasoned hunter; cunning, patient and driven. However, in his pursuit of his prey, Repton will quite often ignore obvious danger until it is inevitably too late to avoid it. He is also somewhat gullible in regards to information about his target or prey, in one instance believing Finn's lie that the "rozen yoga" (an item that he perceived to be valuable) was located nearby with a group of Phoenixes. He and his group are responsible for defeating the Interceptors, Starling's former squadron. Repton uses a crystal-powered energy boomerang in battle, which becomes a fiery energy ring when thrown. It can also act as a curved slashing weapon, rather like a sharply curved scimitar. Repton finds it hard to believe that he is even related to Hoerk, Spitz, and Leugey, due too their incompetence and are usually an annoyance. According to his brothers, the only reason Repton doesn't kill them is "Because mom made you promise not to." In "Power Grab", Repton tries to mount a takeover of Cyclonia after Snipe ignorantly has him and his brothers shot down on approach (having ordered the Talons to fire on anything that approaced). Repton is successful and forms an armada of ships to ambush Cyclonis when she returns, only to meet open rebellion from his brothers as they attacked him on the bridge. He defeats them and places them in a cell. He ends up accidentally chasing his scared siblings into the dungeon, locking himself in the cell with Ravess, Snipe, Hoerk, Spitz, and a chicken. In "Payback", he and his brothers blow up the Condor, though in their haste fail to do so with the Storm Hawks present as intended. Stork witnesses this and plots revenge, single-handedly storming Terra Bogaton. At the same time, Repton receives threats from Master Cyclonis, who intends to eliminate him as a loose end. At this point, Stork (through deadly determination) starts to take out every Raptor guard in his path, eliciting disbelief from Repton when he discovers Stork is responsible. Stork rectifies this by beating Repton and nearly throwing him off a balcony. Both end up hanging from the ledge, Stork having initially planned to end his own life while taking Repton with him, as he didn't see a point in living without the Condor. When Repton points out that it can be rebuilt, Stork climbs up and offers to help Repton. Repton instead throws his blade at Stork and climbs up himself, failing to remember the weapon's boomerang function. It subsequently returns and knocks him off the platform to his apparent demise in the Wastelands. Hoerk Hoerk (voiced by Colin Murdock) is the tallest and strongest Raptor, even more so than Repton. However, he lacks the intelligence and combat skills of his leader. He helped his two brothers Lugey and Spitz to try to beat up Repton, but failed. Like Repton and Spitz, he was locked in the same cage. Leugey A nervous, yet apparently more attentive Raptor, Leugey (voiced by Scott McNeil) is often the first of the group to notice when something bad is going to happen, but only to be inevitably ignored until it's too late. Being the youngest and scapegoat of the group, he tends to be blamed for any failure, regardless whether he was responsible or not. Examples of his brainlessness are when he dumped a crate full of fire crystals into a volcano's core when he was instructed put them in one at a time, thus causing it to erupt, and when he had his brothers fly above the treeline on Bogaton, resulting in their own anti-air defenses firing on them. In "Power Grab", prior to being shot down, he clearly states that the Talons were looking hostile against the Raptors. Soon, he was proven right later on in Cyclonia, with him and his brothers scorched. He also loves to eat candy; that was the main reason why he joined Spitz and Hoerk to attempt to overthrow Repton. He was the only person not locked in the cage, so he ruled Cyclonia, eating great bowls of candy, but his reign was short due to the untimely return of Master Cyclonis. Spitz A skinny and foul-tempered Raptor, Spitz (voiced by Samuel Vincent) makes up for his size and lack of intelligence with sheer determination. He also speaks with a lisp. It was his idea wanted to overthrow Repton during due the bad treatment he gave to him, Hoerk, and Lugey. It worked for about a minute when they all tackled Repton in a surprise attack, but they quickly ran for their lives when Repton got back up and started chasing them. See also * List of Storm Hawks episodes References Category:Article Feedback Pilot Storm Hawks